


Lucky sod

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin doesn't love Arthur on Valentine's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped up in my mind on my way from work. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate it. Happy Tuesday to everybody else!

Percy almost fidgeted when he brought some papers to Arthur's desk as he came back. “So?”

“What, so?” Arthur threw him a look. He had been in meetings all day long and was glad that he had escaped now. He had plans for later but hadn’t even gotten around to check if the huge bunch of roses had been delivered to Merlin’s desk today. 

“Open it.”

“Open what? Percy, don’t speak in riddles, it’s been a long day.” Slumping into his chair, Arthur loosened his tie.

“It’s been sitting on your desk all afternoon long and none of us saw who brought it over.” Pointing to the simple white cardboard box with a red satin bow on it, Percy almost bounced. 

“Nobody noticed who brought it in?” Arthur frowned.

“No, it was suddenly there.”

“What if it’s a bomb or something?”

Percy rolled his eyes. “It’s Valentine’s Day, I’m sure it’s from Merlin.”

“But you know Merlin, you would have seen him if he put something on my desk.”

“Gwen said it wasn’t her and Gwaine was with you in the meeting.”

Arthur threw him a look. “The way you’re acting, I would say you put it here.”

Percy grinned widely. “That’s probably the reason why I didn’t see the person who put it there.” The grin widened even more. 

Shaking his head – his friends were like little children most of the time – Arthur reached for the box and carefully removed the bow. 

“So, what’s in it?”

“You put it here, you should know!”

“I don’t! I just…no, I didn’t see who put it here.” Percy insisted. 

Slowly, Arthur opened the lid. 

“What’s in it? Come on, tell me!”

Arthur didn’t answer but worried his lower lip with his teeth as a huge smile spread on his face and the tension of the day fell off of him. The box was empty. No, it wasn’t, not really. There was something printed onto the bottom of the box. 

_I don’t love you on Valentine’s Day_

_I love you every day of the year_

Percy, who had stepped behind Arthur to see what was in the box, took a deep breath. “You lucky sod, you.”


End file.
